The End Of The Line
by xoxokiss210
Summary: ONESHOT.El amor debe de ser algo correspondido,pero cuando tu pareja cierra toda comunicación,solo nos queda pensar y sentir ese vacío,esto se acrecienta más cuando comprendes que aquella que creíste eterno TIENE UN FINAL.POVBOOTH una linea que no existio


**The End Of The Line**

"_El amor debe de ser algo correspondido,  
pero cuando tu pareja cierra toda comunicación,  
solo nos queda pensar y sentir ese vacío, esto se acrecienta más  
cuando comprendes que aquella que creíste eterno…TIENE UN FINAL"  
_

No preste atención cuando la lluvia empezó a caer sobre mi cuerpo mojándolo completamente y dejándome empapado de pies a cabeza, aun así no me había movido de este lugar. Ella lo había dejado tan claro cuando subió al taxi, aun así duele el hecho de que simplemente no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo,  
¿Para qué?, no sería mejor dejarla marchar y alejarla de del peligro de los asesinos. Claro que eso era lo que una persona lógica aria. Pero para mí infortunio.  
No puedo usar la lógica, prefiero usar mi corazón y mi egoísmo, diciéndome mil veces que tengo que encontrar una solución para que Temperance no se aleje de mi. Dolería mas no verla aquí, que verla con otro hombre haciéndola más feliz de lo que yo podría hacerla.

Siempre me dije a mi mismo que mi deber era protegerla de todo mal, de velar por ella y su felicidad. Nunca estuvo planeado enamorarme de esta manera de ella, mi compañera. En realidad nada de estos cinco años juntos estuvo planeado. Sé que Brennan estaba harta de asesinos y sentimientos que la hacían parecer más humana y más abierta. No es su culpa querer escapar de ellos, pero por alguna razón la culpo por haberme hecho amarla como la amo.  
Al haberme dicho aquellas palabras, esas palabras donde me decía que probablemente se tomaría mas tiempo que solo unos días de vacaciones, me hacía pensar que tal vez no solo sea el adiós de un compañerismo por medio tiempo. Me hace pensar que será el ultimo adiós que le diré, este momento se asemejaba tanto como la primera vez que la conocí, el beso y el taxi, claro que ahora no hubo beso, ella había subido de la misma manera a ese coche y se había alejado mirándome a los ojos con ese semblante triste y melancólico que me decía a mí mismo _**"La perdiste".  
**_Podría decirme a mí mismo que la olvidare y que podre seguir adelante y encontrar a la chica perfecta para mí pero sé que no será así, sé que cuando digo que la olvidare solo significa que la recordare para siempre, aun con el dolor melancólico de mi corazón. Sé que no podre borrarla nunca de mi pensamiento…se que esta noche fue la última en que podre haber visto su mirada, su sonrisa cálida al ver a Ángela y Hodgins comprometidos, al haber ganado contra la sepulturera.

Despierto de mi delirio y camino lentamente hacia mi camioneta. Mi cabello se pega en mi frente y probablemente consiga un gran resfriado. Pero esa es una de las mínimas de las cosas que me importan. La pregunta que pasa por mi mente es ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Volveré a verla? ¿Se despedirá de mí? ¿O se alegara como siempre suele hacerlo?  
Quisiera poder encontrar una respuesta en de mi calvario pero sé que no hay respuesta que pueda hacerme sentir dicha. No hay dicha si Temperance Brennan abandona mi vida. No hay calidad si ella decide marcharse y poner fin a cinco años de alegría.  
Pero si no lo hiciera no sería Temperance, la mujer fría y racional de la que me enamore.

E llegado a mi departamento y aventado las llaves al piso y dejándome caer recostado en el sillón., coloco una mano sobre mis ojos intentando encontrar un momento de paz despejando mi mente, pero no lo consigo. No puedo hacerlo.  
¡Porque! ¡Temperance debería odiarte! ¡Odiarte por hacerme esto! ¡Odiarte por querer tomar distancia de mí!  
Ha sonado mi teléfono y hay estas, tu cálida voz se escucha al otro lado del teléfono.  
— Booth… —fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.  
— Huesos… —dije. Yo como tú solo he dicho tu sobrenombre. No puedo decir más porque realmente no se que decir en este momento.  
— Espero no haberte despertado —dices.  
— No estaba dormido —respondo al instante.  
— Booth…yo…mira no sé cómo decirlo. Debí de habértelo dicho antes de subir al taxi… —explicas, pero sé exactamente lo que quieres decirme, se que el teléfono es el medio más fácil para despedirse para ti, mejor que verme a los ojos y explicarme que te vas y no volverás —. Yo bueno, ya sabes he decidido tomarme un tiempo fuera del campo. Unas vacaciones me vendrían muy bien y… —Antes de que sigas con tu discurso te interrumpo para poder procesar la información.  
— ¿Qué tipo de vacaciones? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido aunque sé que no me estás viendo.  
— Bueno no son exaltantemente vacaciones…, me voy a Indonesia para una excavación —dice lentamente con una voz entrecortada.  
— Indonesia…bueno pero tus excavaciones no son tan largas así que si eso va a despejarte por mi está bien —digo mintiendo. Sé que cuando se trata de buscar la felicidad para la gente que amo puedo ser el mejor mentiroso que existe en este planeta.  
— En realidad durara más de lo normal. Un año, pero después seguiremos en casos como siempre —dijo ella con una voz rápida y casi intraducible. Y lo decía rápido porque ella misma sabía que era una vil e infame mentira. Ya no volveremos a ser el dúo dinámico, no seremos nunca más el centro de aquel círculo inquebrantable. Ni siquiera seres amigas más. Pero ahora sé que también mintió a Sweets. No habrá ni siquiera un café para nosotros.  
— Estupendo, si es lo que necesitas para darte un respiro es magnífico. Bueno yo estoy algo ocupado…hablamos después —respondo intentando sonar lo más animado posible. Cuelgo el teléfono con las dos manos sin dejar que se despida de mí. No puedo escucharla más.  
Comprendía las reglas de Temperance.  
***No quiero volar  
*No quiero expresar sentimientos  
*No quiero decir lo que significas para mi  
*No quiero tener fe  
*No quiero…amar.**  
Esa es la verdadera y única Temperance Brennan. La que nunca cambiara aunque intente cientos de tácticas para llegar a su estático corazón. Siempre habrá algo que nos alejara…no importa que…siempre nos alejaremos.  
He recibido otra llamada, pero para mi sorpresa es Ángela. Me quiere ver en el instituto ahora mismo. Probablemente no sea para nada bueno porque puedo comprender su voz amarga y fría. Poco típico en ella.

E llegado al instituto y pasado hasta la oficina de Ángela. No se miraba nada bien. Tenía un papel en su mano. No comprendía el significo de aquella hoja. Su mirada se miraba perdida, pero al verme solo miro ira en sus ojos. ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Estas feliz ahora? —me pregunto poniéndose de pie con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas rojizas.  
— ¿Feliz? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto. No entiendo nada de esto.  
— Brennan. Ella te hablo para decirte que se iba y tu solo le dijiste que estaba bien ¡Tenia fe en ti, Booth! ¡Pensé que la detendrías! Pero solo dijiste que se fuera feliz. Como si Brennan no significara nada para ti —me grito moviendo sus manos en forma de ademanes incomprensibles.  
Como ella puede decirme eso. Como puede creer que Temperance no significa nada para mí. Como puede decirme que estoy feliz de que se vaya.  
— Pensé que me conocías bien, Ángela. Claro que no estaba feliz de que me dijera que ella se iba por un año. Diciéndome mentiras de que regresara y seremos un equipo de nuevo. ¡No estoy feliz! Siento que todo se está viniendo abajo. Pero no puedo detenerla. No puedo hacerlo aunque me este muriendo por dentro. Ella eligió su camino Ángela. Ya no me necesita…y pase lo que pase no podemos evitar que ella se vaya. Así que no me digas que Temperance no significa nada para mí —expreso con mis ojos contraídos por el dolor que oprime mi pecho.  
—Lo siento, es solo que cuando respondiste y te oías tan feliz pensé que no te importaba. La cara de Brennan era de un dolor puro. Jamás la había visto así. —murmuró levantando la mano y limpiándose la mejilla.  
Yo no sabía que decirle para consolarla porque estaba igual o peor que ella en este momento.  
— Sabes, se que una parte de ella está consciente de su amor por ti. Solo que no tiene el valor para admitírtelo y ser feliz. Bren se irá mañana a primera hora y no se despedirá de nadie. Me dijo que te diera esto. No lo he abierto. En realidad me dijo que te lo diera mañana cuando su avión allá partido, pero prefiero que lo leas y reacciones…porque cuando se trata de detener a Brennan…tu eres el único capaz de hacerlo, Booth tu eres su corazón, Brennan es tu cerebro…ambos son la mitad del otro. Quieran o no admitirlo…ambos necesitan del otro —dijo caminando a un lado mío, entregándome la hoja y alejándose de mi vista.

No he abierto el pequeño papel que me entrego Ángela. Ahora estoy en el segundo piso del instituto recargado con mis brazos en el barandal de la sección.  
No sé si me he vuelto loco porque he empezado a ver las imágenes de los viejos tiempos frente a mis ojos como una vieja película casera delante de mí. Hay estaba Temperance en el segundo caso que teníamos juntos. Trabajando con un esqueleto y los demás del equipo. Luego se refleja otra imagen a mi alrededor, navidad. Ella sentada con el telescopio delante de ella y yo con medio drogado a poca distancia de su cara. La imagen pasa al abrazo que le dio en su oficina. Después estamos comiendo en la mesa del segundo piso diciéndonos lo estructurados que estábamos. Posteriormente estamos riéndonos por su contraseña y el hecho de que se casi todo de ella. Poco después nos encontramos dándonos un beso bajo un muérdago. Más tarde otro abrazo por lo de Kennedy, inmediatamente sentados en las escaleras con su cuerpo recargado en mi hombro. Comiendo comida china, ella desnudándome para unas pruebas, ella contra la pared y mis manos protectoras en ella, y hay esta nuevamente ese beso en los labios…sin darnos cuenta ambos nos fuimos acercando paso a paso que nos convertimos en algo mas allá que amigos. Habíamos puesto una línea imaginaria cuando en realidad nunca estuvo ahí. _**No estuvo el primer día en que nos conocimos y no estuvo en el último día en que nos despedimos.**__  
_Decido abrir el pequeño papel doblado. Deben de ser cortas líneas de despedida las que recita en este pedazo de hoja si tan chico me lo ha de entregar, tal vez ella no tenía mucho que decir.

**Booth:**  
_**Donde quiera que este te gustara saber,  
que por difícil que sea mi día triste, no echare al olvido  
ni uno solo de los recuerdos que me diste**__**…gracias por todo, Seeley.**_

Al leer aquellas líneas de Brennan comprendí que me amaba, que me ama. Que no importa el lado racional de su corazón. No importa que ella tenga un día triste. No cuando uno tiene los maravillosos recuerdos, se que una parte de ella se quiere ir y yo no soy nadie para detenerla. Probablemente el equipo se enfade conmigo, pero sé que hago lo correcto. Hay recuerdos, pensamientos que me dicen que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue verdadero, solo esperare un año y todo seguirá su curso. Ahora sé que así será. Esperare por ella, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sé que ella esperara por mí de la misma manera. Algo me dice que ella sabía mi mentira de estar feliz, que su cara de dolor era solo por el hecho de que yo mentía por ella como ella mentía por mí. Sus palabras escritas estarán grabadas en mi mente y las recordare cada noche que vaya a dormir como cada mañana en que me levante y empiece mi día.  
Temperance Brennan regresara…tarde o temprano ella volverá…siempre volverá a mí y aquí estaré para ella…porque al fin de cuentas nunca hubo una línea que nos distanciara.

_"Nunca digas adiós, si todavía quieres tratar,  
nunca te des por vencido si sientes que puedes seguir luchando,  
nunca le digas, a una persona que ya no la amas, si no puedes dejarla ir."_

_"Solo en la agonía de despedirnos,  
somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor."__  
_

**The End…?**

**Bueno aqui tienen un one shot mas je parecido al otro solo que mas triste como ven Booth deja ir a Brennan pero no se rinde. tiene una esperanza mas por la que luchar. creo que llorare la semana que biene con el capitulo final. dios si dicen que hasta brennan llora en la season finale aaa yo estare igual jaja **

**dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parecio**

**quiero su opinion ya que e perdido la experiencia de escribir porque ya no escribo novelas como antes :D pero bueno digan ustedes :)**


End file.
